Deadly Secret
by Doll Girl
Summary: Lightning has a secret and all hell breaks loose when his Dad comes to stay in Radiator Springs. What is he hiding? Can he be saved? A surprise comes out in the end.


Disclaimer: I wish I owned them but alas I do not. Pixar does.

Lightning sat by himself in a booth at Flo's. His #95 Jacket was draped over his chair. He waited nervously for his Dad, who as coming ot stay. Why was he nervous? Because IT would start again. It being the beatings he took as punishment.

Nothing compared to when Jarod McQeen was drunk, angry, or both. He was a monster but Lightning told no one and to keep the secret he would live here with his dad. At least he had friends here...and someone that he would love to call Dad.

Jarod, a tall, bulky, brownhaired man came in and smiled at him. He hugged Lightning and gripped the back of his neck. He let out an evil chuckle that sent shivers down Lightning's spine.

They moved in the small house and the abuse began. Jarod hit him against the wall. He watched satisfied as Lightning slid down covering his head with his arms. Jarod grabbed him and shook him hard. He then hit him in the cheek and left him on the floor.

Lightning went to his room and curled up crying in a corner.

The next morning Lightning went to his headquarters while his father went around town. as he was walking down the street it was Sheriff who stopped him. "Where'd you get that bruise son?"

Lightning put his hand on his cheek and gave a nervous grin. "Ran into the door last night."

Sheriff narrowed his eyes in suspician. He gently touched the boy's arm and wasn't nearly surprised to see him flinch. He dropped it...for now. He gave him a kind smile. "Doc's waiting for you son."

Lightning nodded. He said goodbye and left. He smiled at the older man that was waiting for him inside the building. It was always good to see the wise, dark blue eyes behind silver framed glasses, and gray hair parted to the side. Everything about Doctor Hudson Hornet spoke wisdom and kindness. This was the man that Lightninng often wished he could have been raised by.

Doc smiled and went up to greet his driver. He saw the bruise on his cheek and immediately inspected it. He frowned. "Where did this come from?"

Lightning winced. "I ran into the door last night. You know how clumsy I can be."

Hudon was nowhere near convinced. He gently placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Lightning I'm a certified doctor. I know when someone has been hit. That bruise was made by a hand. Who hit you?"

Lightning gulped and his mind raced.

Doc's eyes bore into Lightning's baby blue ones. He saw the fear in his eyes. He had seen that look before.

That look had also been in the bright green eyes of a ten year old Mater who they found out was being abused by his parents. Sheriff had gotten him out the moment he knew for sure what was going on. Sheriff had ended up adopting Mater and the two had been an inseperateable father and son ever since.

Lightning shut his eyes and looked away without saying a word. He felt strong, protective arms wrap around him and his bruised cheek against flannel directly over the older man's heart. The young racer listened to Hudson's soothing heartbeat. He sighed a little and wrapped his arms around Doc's middle.

He didn't want to jump to conclusions but Doc had a sneaking suspician that he knew who had hit him. He ruffled the boy's hair as they pulled away and smiled kindly at him. "Talk to me when you're ready."

Lightning smiled back and nodded.

As the day wore on Sheriff couldn't stop thinking about Lightning and that bruise. He sighed and sat back in his cruiser as he thought back to Mater. Mater had used dirt to cover it up though but Lightning didn't have that. He couldn't hide it. He had found about out when he went to the impound to return his hat to Mater because he had lost it. He would never forget hearing the curses and looking in the window. He would never forget seeing Mater curled up on the floor crying and begging with no shirt on to hide the bruises. He had shot the doorknob off and barged in, fighting both drunken parents until he managed to knock them out. He had then scooped up the lightweight boy and ran with him to the car and sped off to the clinic. There he had gotten Doc, who was also the town judge, to sign an arrest warrent.

A small smile spread across his face. Two weeks later he was signing adoption papers and raised one of the sweetest kids in Radiator Springs. A kid that he had grown to love very much and often did things to surprise him.

He smiled wider when he saw a familiar tow truck drive up and park near him. Mater hopped out with a brown paper bag and skipped to the car. His brightening smile on his face. He got out and nodded to him. "I swear if you weren't around I'd never eat lunch Mater!"

Mater laughed. "Well dadgum ya keep fergettin it! I even made ya favorite too!"

Sheriff took it and ruffled his hair. He opened the bag. Sure enough, there was a toasted ham and cheese sandwich, apple, and a thermos with lemon tea from home. "Thanks Son."

Mater grinned his eyes sparkling. "No problem!"

He ate and thought. An idea suddenly came to him. He turned to Mater. "Son have you seen Lightning today?"

Mater shook his head. "No, saw his dad earleir today though."

Sheriff stiffened a bit. "What's he like?"

Mater was silent for a minute. "He seemed nice..."

"Seemed?"

The brown haired boy nodded. "Yeah but I can' put me finger on it. He was lookin fer a part fer his pickup truck. He got annoyed I guess cause I didn't ave it."

"Did he hurt you?" Sheriff asked looking him straite in the eyes.

Mater shook his head. "No no...nuttin like that. He glared at me, turned around an left. Da look he gave me though..."

Sheriff put his arm around him and pulled him close. "He obviously knew who's son you were and what I'd do if he did anything to you."

Mater laughed. "Well, I do have our picture on me desk at the junkyard. The one at the adoption party."

Sheriff smiled. He had the same picture on his desk in his office at the station. Flo had taken it at the party the town threw for them the night after he adoped Mater. The picture was of him and Mater hugging and smiling at the camera. He then frowned upon seeing the look of frightened de ja vu on Mater's face.

"Isse hittin Lightnin?"

Sheriff sighed. "I don't know. He has a rather large bruise on his cheek and he said that he ran into a door."

"Ya wan me ta talk ta him?"

"If ya can son. He may not want to talk. You certainly didn't."

Mater nodded. His green eyes turned sad. "He's over eighteen ain't he? He can' be adopted?"

Sheriff sighed and smiled. "I got enough on my plate worrying about you boy."

Mater laughed. He sobered quickly though and sighed. "I know someone he sees as 'is Dad. He told me 'imself."

Sheriff nodded. He knew who saw Lightning as his son. "Doc?"

The young tow trucker nodded. "Yep."

"Thought so." He turned to Mater and smiled at him. "Well, you get back to work. I'll see ya later Mater."

Mater gave him one last hug and went back to his truck. With another wave he drove off.

Sheriff sighed. Lightning had just recently turned 22 so he was over the age limit...however...if Lightning could get away and live somewhere else he could. The only thing he knew that was stopping him was the fact that he didn't think he had anywhere else to go.

The days wore on and, though hot as it was Lighting wore his jacket to hide the bruises. He was also getting quieter and more withdrawn. His smiles were forced and his eyes were deadening.

Two weeks later was a race and even though he had made it to second place he was scared. His father only wanted hm to be in first place and he knew what was coming.

Mater had tried to get Lightning to open up...to no avail. He had a bad feeling. he sat on the couch waiting for Sheriff to come home. He knew that he might not be alone tonight.

Sheriff enlisted Sarge's help that night. The two men parked by the house and went up to the door. Sheriff knocked but recieved no answer. Sarge went around back and stopped.

"SHERIFF BACK HERE!"

Sheriff ran to the back. "Holy..."

Lightning was lyng unconscious on the grass. He had no clothes on and he was bloody and bruised all over. A bloody baseball bat layed nearby. One look and they feared that they might be too late. Sarge found a pulse and turned to him. "He has a pulse but it's weak."

Sheriff gently picked up the boy after he wrapped a blanket around him. For a moment he was reminded of Mater and that horrible night.

"Drop him."

The menacing words caused Sheriff to tighten his hold. "No."

Jarod raised a gun at him. "Do you want to return to your hillbilly son?"

Sheriff stiffened and glared. "Leave my boy outta this."

"Than put him down."

Very gently he placed Lightning on the ground and stood in front of him. "Jarod McQueen you are under arrest for child abuse."

"You have a warrent or even proof that it was me?" Jarod chuckled.

"Lightning is all the proof I need. You forget the doctor here is also the judge." Sheriff was growling by this point. He drew his own gun and the two were at a stand off.

For a long moment they stood staring at each other and holding their guns. Sheriff began to wonder if he would be going home tonight. He thought of Mater. How would he react? What about Lightning? He needed Doc's care or he'll die.

Sarge sneaked around. He used his combat training to get behind Jarod and tackle him. A gunshot rang out and hit Sheriff in the shoulder. He grabbed it and cried out in pain. He went to his knees.

Jarod growled but soon grinned nastily. In the distance another gunshot had rung out. "No need to worry about that brat anymore."

Sheriff's jaw dropped in shock. "WHAT!"

"Mater I believe you named him...I sent a few friends of mine to get rid of him. I knew you'd come and he'd be waiting for you Sheriff."

Sheriff closed his eyes. "No...yer lyin'!" _Mater!_ His mind cried. His son...gone...

Sarge tightened his grip on Jarod's neck. "You'll all be in jail for this! I'll see to it that you get life!"

Jarod only smirked. "In this crummy town? Whatever." He didn't get further before Sarge blasted both of his legs with Jarod's own gun.

Another shot rang in the distance.

Jarod howled in pain and glared at Sarge. "That was the damn hippie."

"Fillmore! You sorry sonofabitch!" Sarge brought back his hand and punched Jarod so hard he was knocked out. The former Army Sargeant stood up and went back to the Sheriff and helped him up. Sheriff told Sarge to that he wanted to cuff him. They went over and did just that. Jarod's arms were behind his back. Sheriff and Sarge each broke his legs so that he wouldn't run.

Sarge got Sheriff to his cruiser and Sheriff called Red and Doc. He and Sheriff dropped Lightning off at the hospital than sped towards Fillmore's house and found the door yanked open. The old hippie layed dead in a pool of his own blood. Sarge shut his eyes for a moment in sadness. As much as they fought they were still almost like brothers.

Sheriff gulped. "I have to check on Mater. Do you want to come with me?"

Sarge nodded. He'd grieve later. They sped off to Sheriff's house.

The door was on the ground and they ran inside. What they found broke Sheriff's heart.

There was Mater lying on the sofa with blood pouring out of his side. Sheriff stumbled over and shakingly felt for a pulse. No words could describe his relief when he found one. He cradled him close and cried in Mater's hair.

Doc was doing everything in his power to keep Lightning alive. He had to push his worry aside as he worked nearly all night. He had him stabilized.as did he with Mater. Both boys were now in rooms recovering. Right now he was just finishing up Sheriff's shoulder. "I called the city police and they picked up Jarod and his goons." He was calm, cool, and collected on the outside but on the inside he was worried for Lightning and hot boiling mad for what had happened.

Sheriff nodded. "What about Fillmore?"

Doc sighed. "Dead at the scene. Sarge went back to take him to the morgue. He wanted to honor him by taking him there himself." He shut his eyes. "Mater will be fine once he wakes up. They missed all of the most important organs and he needed a blood transfusion. He'll be ok."

Sheriff nodded relieved. "And Lightning?"

Doc's hands rolled into fists and he punched the wall. "In a coma. He's stabalized but it could turn at any moment." He took a moment to breathe and calm down.

Sheriff put a hand on Doc's shoulder. "You stay with Lightning and I'll stay with Mater. He needs you to be strong for him. Right now you know what he needs? Not a doctor or a former racer or his crew chief...but a father. He does view you as such and I know you see him as your son."

Hudson nodded. He went into Lightning's room and sat by the bed. He thought about what Sheriff had said. It was true. Doc rested a gentle fatherly hand on Lightning's bruised cheek. "Wake up son."

Sheriff felt his hand getting squeezed and looked up. Tired and painfilled green eyes looked back at him. "Papa...yer shoulder?"

Sheriff leaned down and kissed Mater's forehead. "I'm fine. It's you I've been worried about. I ain't never been so scared as I was today. I thought I was going to lose you. Jarod told me that you were..."

"I turned just as the gun went off. Hit muh side." Mater winced in pain. "Lightning isse...?"

Sheriff took a deep breath and told him everything that happened the night before. He watched as Mater's eyes widened and turned sad at hearing about Fillmore. Sheriff wiped away the tears as they started falling on the young boy's cheeks.

Sarge carried Fillmore inside. His mind replyed the years they had had together. The hippie had become somewhat of a surrogate younger brother to the old war veteran. He remembered something that Fillmore did every July fourth. It made his heart almost break.

Fillmore, despite being against war and peace loving, would come out early and salute Sarge when he came out to raise his flag. He would tell him that even though he hated war he support the troops wholeheartedly...and that he respected Sarge for who he was and said that he should never forget his patriotism. He thanked Sarge for all that he had done for the country.

The war veteran stood up straite at the position of attention and saluted his friend. "Rest in peace Fillmore."

Days became weeks and Lightning still did not awaken. Everyone was getting worried.

Mater came by everyday to see his friend. He always talked to Lightning. Sometimes he'd tell him that he thought of him as a brother and best friend.

Doc continued to watch over the boy that he considered his son. It had been nearly a month and Lightning had been showing signs of coming out of this. He would groan and mumble incoherently, but some words came out clear as a bell. One particular thing that he kept repeating was "Doc", "Mater" and "Sally".

Sally had been away on a business trip when the incident occured and had become another regular at Lightning's bedside.

Doc was sitting by the bed and holding the boy's hand. He sighed tiredly. It wasn't long until he found himself asleep.

_Hudson found himself in a racetrack infield. He spotted a young boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and torn, dirty clothes on his hands and knees. Tears were streaming down his face. "Lightning!" He ran to the boy and knelt in front of him._

_Lightning hugged himself and kept looking down. He shut his eyes and winced in pain as bruises began to appear on his face and body. "H-help me please," he begged._

_Doc didn't know what to do. All he could think of to do was hug him. Which he did. His own eyes teared up as Lightning clung to him and he buried his face in the boy's hair. "I'm sorry Lightning. I suspected what was going on but I didn't act on it."_

_Lightning shook his head. "Don't be. S'not your fault. I deserved it."_

_"No," Doc replied holding him tighter. "Listen to me Lightning. No one deserves to go through what you did. You are innocent. You didn't ask to be his son. You didn't ask to be hurt."_

_Doc didn't see it but the bruises were disapearing with each word he said. Lightning calmed down as the pain lessened._

_Doc stroked his hair. It was time to let the boy know just what he thought of him. "I love you."_

_Lightning quickly pulled away startled. He looked Doc directly in the eyes. "What did you say?"_

_"You're like a son to me Lightning. It was you who got me to open up and confront my past. It was you got through to me. I have grown to love you and care for you." Doc could feel himself getting choked up._

_All of a sudden Lightning's clothes were no longer torn and dirty, but clean and like new. The dark track lit up and revealed his old racecar right beside Lightning's red racecar._

_Lightning McQueen broke into a smile a hugged him again. "You've been like a father to me. You are the one that I wished had raised me. I love you too."_

_They remained that way until the scene faded out._

Doc opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up and looked at the boy. He sighed when he saw no change. That is until he felt pressure on his hand. He looked down and noticed that Lightning's hand was curled around his. He waited hopeful.

Lightning moaned and his eyes opened. He looked at Doc and smiled weakly.

Hudson jumped up and carefuly hugged the boy. There were no words to convey how happy he was. "I thought I lost you," he whispered.

Lightning chuckled. "Can't get rid of me that easily." His voice was almost in a whisper.

Tears threatened to fall from the older man's eyes. "You just rest son."

Lightning nodded and shut his eyes feeling safe. He felt one of Doc's hands brush through his hair and it relaxed him. He was almost asleep when Doc gently laid him down and tucked him in.

Doc called Sheriff and told him the good news. Sheriff was thrilled and said that he would tell the others.

A few days later Lightning was allowed to leave the clinic, although he was on crutches because of a broken ankle. He and Doc went to Flo's to eat.

Everyone greeted him with much enthusiasm and Flo served them with no charge. Sally kissed him and Mater patted him on the back.

Lightning looked around. Almost everyone was there. "Where's Fillmore?"

Doc sighed. "He was killed that night. Shot in the chest."

His eyes widened. "What happened that night?"

Sheriff knelt in front of him. He told him what he and Sarge had done and told him everything. He then drew in a breath. "Lightning I offered to testify on yer behalf in court so ya don't need to be there. In fact it would be best. They know what happened with me and Sarge and what we found but we need to know what happened before he came."

Lightning tensed but nodded. "He-he started the moment the door shut. At first he just hit me and yelled at me. He told me to sit on the couch and I did. He came back with a butcher knife and cut off my clothes. He then grabbed a bat and before I knew it I was knocked out."

Doc put his arm around him. "Did anything else happen? Why did he cut your clothes off?" He felt sick as a thought entered his mind. "Just nod or shake your head but did he...rape...you?"

Lightning looked down shamefaced. He shut his eyes and nodded.

Sheriff stood up. "Lightning he will never see the light of day again. I guarantee it. Yer brave kid."

"Thanks Sheriff," Lightning whispered. "I-I know why Fillmore was attacked."

That got Sarge's attention.

"He tried to get me to open up a few times. He told me that he had been abused growing up too. He threatened Dad...told him that he would kill him if he found out that it was true."

Sarge smiled a little. "Sounds like Fillmore."

Sally hugged him. "I've also made sure that Jarod is banned from here...even if he does get out."

"Doubt it though," Doc said gruffly. "When they here everything he'll never get out."

Sheriff nodded. He took a seat beside Mater and sat in thought. Something bothered him. "Lightning where's your mother?"

Lightning looked up startled by the question. "Dead. She died giving birth to me."

"How do you know?"

"Dad told me." He sighed. "Why?"

Sheriff shook his head. "Ya don't look like him."

"I take after my mother...but Jarod isn't my biological Dad."

Mater looked at him confused. "Then who is?"

"I dunno. He went missing before I was born. I hope to find him someday. I found a newspaper clipping with the article and cut the picture out. It's really blurry though." Lightning took it out and showed everyone.

Doc stared at the picture. He looked at the boy. "I can unblur it on my computer at the office. You can then start the investigation."

Lightning handed it to him and smiled. "Thanks Doc."

That night Doc sat at the office. His mind went back into the past when he had been in that wreck. He'd been in a coma for months only to wake up and find out his wife was dead and some man had left with his child. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at the now unblurred picture.

The picture was a younger version of HIM!

Both of their searches were over. He had found his long lost son. Almost in a daze he returned to his house and walked up to Lightning's bedroom. He kneeled by the bed and cupped his cheek.

It was unbelievable! The boy had been like a son to him and now...

What would Lightning think? Should he tell him? Lightning had a right to know.

A sob escaped him as he kneeled there. Several tears fell.

"Doc? Whasamatter?"

Doc sighed. "I found your father."

That woke him up. "Really?"

"Lightning when I had my wreck I was in a coma for months. Wh-when I woke up my wife was dead and my newborn child was kidnapped. I've been searching for the child for twenty-two years."

Lightning stared at him for a long moment comprehending the story. His eyes widened. In a tone of disbelief he said: "Doc, are you saying what I think you're sayng?"

Doc nodded and shut his eyes. He waited for Lightning's reaction, no matter what it was.

Lightning stared at the man in front of him gawking. After all this time...after knowing Doc for so long...He couldn't believe it. But then he realized that they had the similarities. They both had blue eyes and they had similar builds. Lightning sat up and bolted from his bed, forgetting about his physical pain, and tightly hugged Doc. He smiled through his own tears. "Dad...I knew you were out there looking for me. In my heart I knew..."

Doc, mindful of his injuries, cradled his long lost child. He smiled a bit. "Now I found ya...I ain't never letting go." He kissed the top of Lightning's head and rested his cheek there.

For once in Lightning's twenty-two years of living did he feel as safe and loved as he did now. It was soothing...so soothing that he fell asleep right there on the floor.

Doc debated on what to do. He placed him in bed but realized that Lightning had a deathgrip on him. He chuckled a little and just laid down next to him and continued to hold him. He had missed out on twenty-two years of his son's life and he would be hell bent if anyone tried to take away the next twenty.

The next day Lightning himself proudly announced to the townsfolk just who his father was and the cheers were deafening. Flo ran back to her office and grabbed her camera.

"I think you two need a family portrait! Smile!"

Everyone laughed. Doc and Lightning stood back to back grinning. Flo took the picture and made two copies from her computer. She gave each one a copy.

Months wore on and now Doc watched as Lightning was getting married to Sally. He and Mater stood next to him and Mia and Tia next to the bride. He smiled glad that he was there and not going to miss this. At the reception he gave a toast to them.

Sarge sat back and wached everyone. He looked into his wineglass and gave a small sigh. He chuckled as he said a phrase that had always been Fillmore's.

"There's a lotta love here man."

The End!

This took me forever!


End file.
